John Francis Campbell (1865-1909)
John Francis Campbell Son of Francis Campbell and Ann Lamb This page is a work in progress - Mark Campbell. Francis was a miner from Canada. Ann was a servant from London. The story goes she was also originally from Canada with Indigenous Canadian heritage. The photograph attached reported to be John Francis Campbell may not be him. This photograph may of another John Campbell from Big Campbells area at Markdale...possibly husband of Eliza Quince. The family resemblance however is uncanny. As such I claim this photograph and attest to it being my Great Grandfather until documented proof. If you have information and authoritative provenance to the contrary please provide details. Brother of Isabella and Kesty, John was born at Markdale between Binda and Bigga in 1865. John was the youngest of the three Campbell children. He also had nine other half siblings from his mum's previous marriage to William Marks. Markdale Birthplace of John Francis Campbell...his mum was Ann Campbell (formerly Ann Marks) see birth certificate below in this page. Dad was Francis Campbell. Some say they never married some say they married in Binda in 1865 before John Francis was born. There was possibly a Campbell/Quince marriage in Binda in the same year leading to some confusion. Markdale in the 1860s was a busy place...12 kids. Horse races, a hotel. See Ann Lamb (1816-1894) Markdale is now owned by the Ashton family. http://www.markdale.com/images/stone_house2.wmv http://www.markdale.com/home.shtml John was probably born on the remaining 40 acres of Markdale owned by the family after they sold 600 acres in about 1861. When Elijah Marks (Johns older brother) left the property it was forgotten. Though it seems that it was kept for his mother Ann Lamb Marks Campbell. So perhaps it was abandoned in 1894 when Ann died. When the soldier settler farms were being developed in 1948, the title was discovered. The land was offered to the adjoining property holders for payment of back rates. No one took up the offer. The land was then absorbed into the new land subdivision. John Francis Campbell married Eliza Charlotte Godden (in Rockley Wesleyan Church in 1891 6th of September) John was 25 and Eliza was 17. :::::John married Eliza Charlotte Godden, daughter of Thomas B Godden and Elizabeth Ware, in 1891 in West Macquarie District, New South Wales. :::::Some say the picture of Eliza attached is actually Eliza Quince. It is uncanny however how similar she looks to my Grandfather Mick! '' I stand by the assertion that she is Micks Mum until documented evidence to the contrary. John had been married before to Ellen Steward, but she died in childbirth. :::::''John married Ellen Steward, daughter of William Steward and Annie Allen, on 25 May 1887 in Crookwell, King County, New South Wales..)''' John and Eliza lived at Caloola on the Vale Creek near the weir. John Francis was a miner and the story goes that he was a lime smelter at Caloola Gold Mine in the early 1900s. Some info about the Caloola Gold Mine near Bathurst: http://search.records.nsw.gov.au/items/866506;jsessionid=A4645BD9857BBB4E3F3DE3CC65500944 http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/63907879?searchTerm=Caloola&searchLimits= http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/63930728?searchTerm=Caloola&searchLimits= http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/111379823?searchTerm=caloola%20gold&searchLimits= http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/63431334?searchTerm=caloola%20gold&searchLimits= http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/printArticlePdf/111379823/2?print=n John's father Francis was also a miner at Junction point on the Tuena Creek between Tuena and Binda. List of postal addresses in Binda Area in 1870s Children of John and Eliza include Eiljah James, Keffy, Charlie, Cec, and Mick (Harold)...there are others (again more info to come). Mick was the youngest. Pancreatitus and Gall Stones John Francis died shortly before Mick was born. John died in Bathurst District Hospital of acute pancreatitis brought on by gall stones. These stones may have been a function of high cholesterol. An ailment carried on down the generations. The death certificate, for John Francis, (see below) possibly implies that he died in surgery. An amazing woman Eliza Charlotte (his wife) had a huge task on her hands when her husband died (9 children under 16 years of age to look after). How did she do it? After John's Sudden Death.... Eliza had nine children to look after when John Francis died in Bathurst Hospital after a 3 day illness (see Death Certifcate below).. Elijah James (Jim) (the eldest child) was 16, Ann (Annie)14, Frank 12, Eliza (Keffy) 12, Charles (Charlie) 9, Reuben (Reub) 6, Cecil (Cec) 4, Leslie (Bub) 2 and Harold ( Mick or Christie) who was yet to be born. At the time of Johns death lived in a wattle and daub hut on a flat where the Vale Creek and Summerhill Creek meet , 30kms south of Bathurst (just north of Ettlesdale) at Caloola. This was a mining area. There are old mines there to this day. The Ol' Place The old house was called "The Ol Place". This was where John Francis and Eliza Charlotte lived and had many chlidren. Eliza and Harold (Mick) lived at the ol place for some years after John Francis died. Their existence was meagre at Caloola. The Caloola area was seen as sparsely populated by the authorities of the time and as such schooling, postal, and other services were very limited. Mick Campbell, the youngest son, was a Rabbitoh and farm worker at Ettlesdale at Caloola and frequented the "The ol Place" up until the 1950s. He spent some time back at his birthplace at the start of the Vale Creek) in the old hut on land leased by his mother Eliza. Scan of the lease document of area to come. The hut later burnt down. The property where the house once stood was part of a lease which has been held together with recently owned property by Dudley Osborne and later by Kevin Burgess of Bathurst NSW. Current owners TBC. Photo of Caloola Goldmine buildings to come. Mick (Harold) Campbell and his family frequented the area until the 1980s. Mick was leading hand at neighbouring Ettlesdale property. Mick's son worked for Dudley Osborne, and Mick's grandson knew the Burgess family and visited the property in the 1980s. The move to town, Rabbitting, and Ettlesdale. Eliza Charlotte and son Mick moved to town from Caloola. Mick used to trap rabbits, going out with bare feet at times. The opportunities for education for Mick at Caloola were limited. They moved to the corner of Bathurst Road and George street Newbridge in late 1930s (TBC) Photo of the house at Newbridge on left. They later moved to a new house in the same George Street Newbridge. Mick married Jean Doreen McKellar soon after and Eliza moved to yet another house across the road (the former Buckley House). Mick then moved onto being a farm labourer and rabbit trapper. Mick was reknowned for his work as a rabbitoh in and around Caloola, Newbridge areas. His small shed at Newbridge was often full of rabbit skins on wire frames. The skins were used for felt hats. Here's an informative site on the Rabbiters lifestyle....http://archive.amol.org.au/runrabbitrun/hunting.asp He was later foreman at Ettlesdale in Caloola for the Larnachs. A link to the McKellars of Hobby's Yards It is interesting that the Campbells and the McKellars (two iconic Scots names) got back together in Newbridge. Jean Doreen McKellar, Harold (Mick) Campbell's wife and great-great-granddaughter of Bathurst pioneers Duncan McKellar and Jane Craige (Hobby's Yards). Jean died at 96 in Bathurst in 2009). http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~joes/ghtout/gp855.html Mick's wife Jean Jean Doreen (McKellar) died at 96 in Bathurst in 2009). Buried at Caloola Cemetary. http://www.abercrombiecaves.com/trunkeycreek/cemetery/ca1.html Land donated by George Larnachs of Ettlesdale in 1865. Church opened on May 11th 1865. The church cost 80 pounds to build. John Francis and Eliza Charlotte are buried at Caloola Cemetery. Mick (Harold) and many of his sibblings are also buried there. Eliza's parents Thomas Godden and Elizabeth Ware (noted as Elizabeth Wheat on marriage certificate below) are also buried at Caloola. Locations All locations mentioned on this page are in NSW Australia. Literacy Note that Francis Campbell, John's father, could only put a mark on the marriage certificate instead of a signature. He couldn't write very well. It is interesting to reflect on the notion that in the early 1800s you could travel to the other side of the world without being able to write your name. Questions relating to John Francis Campbell Where is John's dad buried? Why isn't Francis Campbell (John Francis Campbell's Dad) buried at Binda with his wife Ann Lamb? Why did John's dad come to Binda/Junction Point from Nova Scotia? Did Francis (John Francis' Dad) come to Australia alone? What are the Canadian links for Ann Lamb (John Francis Campbell's Mum)? Did Ann and Francis know each other in Canada? Why did Francis and Ann leave Binda for Ovens in Victoria (see Anne Lamb's page)? Why did they come back when William Marks died? How did John Francis Campbell die (aged 42)? Why did Ann (John Francis Campbell's Mum) move from Canada to London? Why was her Indigenous heritage kept quiet? Did John Francis speak with a Canadian accent (like his parents)?? What did a 200 year old english Canadian accent sound like? Can you help? Sources of Information Jean Campbell Frank Campbell Brian Yapp - Genealogy info Geoff Smith - My Backyard Monograph Category:Non-SMW people articles